Without you
by kouji-Bielefield
Summary: Wolfram finds himself hurt and dissapears.To make matters worse, Shin Makoku is on the verge of war!What will Yuuri do! ps;I may sound a bit too exxagerating pleasee review...FIRST STORY.FIRST CHAPTER
1. where

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kyou Kara Mou. I wish I did tho cause it ROCKS SO MUCH.

Chapter 1

His eyes started to swell. Wolfram clutched his gown and tears dripped onto the ground. He clenched his fist tighter and tighter-He just could not bear the pain.

W_hy? I…I…I didn't choose this. I never wanted this. Why is this happening to me?_

Falling to his knees, the tears he held back became unbearable. He buried his face in his knees, not knowing when the agony in his heart would stop. He felt hopeless to everything. He knew that the fate that The Great One had given him would be a cruel, painful one. Yes, it was not being able to be returned the love he felt.

--

The sun crept its way up into the sky. The air had that Fresh smell that everyone loved and there was a cooling chill in the wind. Yuuri opened his eyes, shutting them back as the bright sunrays entered through the window. He turned to his side and saw an empty space. That would have explained the peaceful sleep that he had gotten the previous night, without a "Wimp" or a fist in his face. Wolfram wasn't there.

"Oh man. Where did he go off to this time? " Yuuri complained, covering his head back with the pillow, he fell back asleep.

"Your Highness, good morning. How did you sleep last night?" Conrart asked, flashing that bright smile of his again.

"mm ..fmphh hm mhhph fmm mm fmphh!" Yuuri mumbled from under his pillow. Obviously, Conrart had not understood a single word Yuuri had said, and had asked him to repeat.

Yuuri lifted his head up from the pillow a little and grumbled, seemingly annoyed, " I said, I told you not to call me that." He then plonked back into bed and continued dozing off, but got up when Conrart had asked him to. He got dressed (into his black uniform _again_) and was then escorted to the dinning hall.

" Good Morning your Majesty!" Lady Cheri greeted as the Maou entered the Hall.

"Good Morning Yuuri! Where's Wolfram?" Gretta asked, with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning! To be honest, I'm not really sure. I haven't seen Wolfram all morning. He's probably practicing or something." The Maou replied, sipping his tea.

"Oh…"

Everyone then continued on with their breakfast, after which, Yuuri had to go for his lessons with Gunter and the rest went to do whatever they had to.

--

The day was almost over and Yuuri had finished his "Understanding the past of the Shin Makoku" lessons .He had met up with Conrart for a chat while strolling around the palace.

"Man am I exhausted, Gunter had me locked up in that study all day bragging about the History of Shin Makoku.

Say Conrart, do I really need to learn all of that? Is it actually necessary?" Yuuri complained, yawning.

"Your highness, you must understand-as king of the shin makoku you must know your country well. It is your duty."

Yuuri halted in his tracks. He turned to Conrart and pouted. "I told you not to call me that! You're my Godfather! And besides, it's really weird when you do…"

Conrart smiled. "I'm sorry Yuuri."

"That's better…"

The next morning, Gwendal had burst into the dining hall during breakfast alerting that various human countries had been practicing war activities. The problem was that they were all doing it, together, probably to make plans for attacking shin makoku. He added that the best thing to do then was to prepare for a war as well.

"But you can't just jump to conclusions! You're not even sure. I mean, if we went to prepare for war, wouldn't it just raise suspicion?" Yuuri protested.

"Your highness, you have to understand that if the humans did attack, many lives will be lost. The best option of protecting our country is to hurry and prepare for war before its too late." Gwendal said, raising his voice.

"No matter what I will not go into war! I will not allow lives to be risked over such trivial misunderstandings! I won't do that!" Yuuri shouted, getting up from his chair.

"But what if they do attack?! As the Maou you can't be so selfi-"

"No! No matter what I won't change my mind!" Screaming, Yuuri hit his fist on the table. After which, all that was left was silence. Everyone seemed shocked, including Gwendal.

"Very well you Majesty." Gwendal replied, and then left the hall. Yuuri sat back down and continued eating._ To think he wanted me to start a war? Is he kidding?! How am I supposed to feel if I just forced my people to die for me?_

Trying to break the awkward silence in the air, Conrart tried to start a conversation.

"So Yuuri, have you seen Wolfram? I haven't seen him all day."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri gave a soft shout, sounding surprised. He had forgotten all about him. Come to think of it, Wolfram hadn't appeared at all for the past 24 hrs. He hadn't even come to Yuuri's room to sleep the night before! So where exactly was he?

"I guess I haven't seen him at all either."

That night, Yuuri couldn't sleep at all. _War? Never. _That was all he could think of.

As he glanced at the other half of the bed, he felt worried wondering where Wolfram was.

The night was so quiet, so- peaceful. Yuuri smiled. That had made him realize how much he had missed Wolfram being by his side, punching him in his sleep, murmuring out the word "Wimp"…… all the things that used to irritate him so much. But now, all he felt was lonely.

"Wolfram…."

_To be continued..._


	2. I promise

disclimer:I do not owned Kyou Kara Maou.Sad Isn't it?

Chapter 2.

Note: Effee is the new maid in season three.

"Have any of you seen Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, hoping for a positive reply.

Everyone looked at each other, without saying a word. The Maou's face suddenly started to look worrying.

"No one?"

The Maou took a few steps back. Then, he dashed out of the dinning hall, hoping to find Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" He screamed; searching every background he had went. Since the castle had been so huge, it had took him around half an hour before completing a whole round. Wolfram was nowhere in sight. Yuuri had decided to wander further behind the castle and found a garden, which he had never seen before. There were no flowers ;only green trees that did not seem to blossom. He explored his new discovery and realized that the trees actually bore fruit. He picked one out and gave it a "what-the-hecks-that" stare.

It appeared to be reddish in colour and took the shape of a cresent- except that there were bumps on the side and it felt kind of – squishy, like play dough. Yuuri gave it a sniff and took a bite.

"Delicious…"

They were the best tasting fruit Yuuri had ever tasted.

Just then, he heard quick, soft footsteps running away. He turned around but was too late to catch sight of the stranger. Yuuri was just about to start chasing him when his craving for a second bite of the alien fruit had caused him to forget about it.

"No." His mind argued back. The only thing that mattered now was Wolfram. Not some stupid fruit. He threw the fruit on the floor, sprinting as fast as he could towards the direction where he had heard the footsteps. He saw a faint figure turn into a corner before him but it had been too fast for him to identify. Was that actually Wolfram?

He followed the figure from behind to side corridor of the castle. Since the corridor ran straight down from the back to the front of the castle, the stranger had nowhere else to run but forward and Yuuri was able to see the stranger from behind.

_That Blue uniform…That Blonde hair…_ That had got to be Wolfram. Yuuri charged full speed ahead and pull out his hand when he had gotten within his reach.

_A little more…just a little more…I'm not letting you disappear this time Wolfram!_

Yuuri pushed himself harder and harder as he went faster and faster. He had grabbed hold of Wolfram's collar but had not slowed down in time, which then resulted in Yuuri falling right on top of Wolfram.

"Owww…. That hurt." Yuuri complained, rubbing his elbow. He sat up, looking around, trying to relieve the sharp pain on his arm. When suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Could you get off?"

Yuuri felt a bit puzzled at first, but immediately stood up when he had remembered that he had been on top of Wolfram.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you were there!" Yuuri apologized as he helped Wolfram up.

Wolfram brushed the dirt off his uniform, with his face still looking a bit red. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Wolfram started criticizing Yuuri again.

"Well you know, you _could _lay off Effee's sweets once in a while you kno-"Just then, Wolfram was interrupted by the sensation of two warm hands wrapped around his neck.

Wolfram blushed even more.

"Why did you run away from me?" Yuuri question, tightening his embrace. Wolfram was still in shock and didn't utter a word.

"Do you know how worried I was?! How could you just leave me like that?"

Wolframs heart could not take it any longer, despite it being just a mere hug. His heart clenched and he was shaking .He didn't know how to act.

Wolframs P.O.V

All of a sudden Yuuri started embracing me. I got so shocked that I couldn't even move. Blood rushed to my head and my cheeks turned redder than ever. He was out of breath and I could feel his heavy breath on my shoulder. He felt sticky and sweat from his hair dripped all over my uniform but somehow I didn't mind. It wasn't my ideal first embrace with Yuuri but it was enough to make my mind go blank. I couldn't even answer when he had asked me why I had been running away from me. I felt helpless in his arms. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak.

End of Wolfram's P.O.V

Yuuri realized that Wolfram had not been returning his embrace but didn't mind. He removed his grip and looked at the startled Wolfram in the eye.

"As long as you're back, I don't mind." Yuuri smiled.

Some how, Wolfram still hadn't been able to move. It was like time had stopped on him.

"Lets go back ok Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, extending out a hand.

"Ah…yea…alright…" Wolfram replied, sounding as if he had just gotten out of a hypnotizing spell. Wolfram smiled, walking towards Yuuri and reaching for his hand. Both of them then continued walking back to the castle, hand in hand. On the way back, Yuuri noticed a shovel in Wolfram's other hand.

"Wait a minute…were you the one that planted those trees?" Yuuri asked, staring at the shovel.

Wolfram lifted the shovel and started to blush.

"Umm…."

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Yuuri said, stopping in his steps. He turned to face Wolfram, eagerly waiting for a reply. He had just known that it had been Wolfram.

Yuuri was right. Wolfram had been the one who had planted the trees.

Yuuri was amazed at his fiancés talent in gardening. He had never thought that such a stubborn brat such as Wolfram would have had been able to plant such delicious fruit. He gazed at his fiancé's red face and stared in wonder.

"It..its nothing. Just forget about it." Wolfram mumbled, turning away, avoiding any eye contact with the Maou.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Its just gardening."

"I'm not embarrassed…"Wolfram said, oblivious to the fact that his cheeks had gotten redder each time Yuuri had spoken.

"They tasted Great, Wolfram." Yuuri complimented, giving Wolfram a comforting smile.

Wolfram instantly turned around and looked at the Maou. He had seemed really surprised at first but his excitement had gradually turned into disbelief.

He's probably just saying all this out of pity… Wolfram thought. How could such a hideous looking fruit taste so good? It's impossible.

"What's wrong Wolfram? Don't you believe me? It really wasdelicious! I'm not lying!" Yuuri assured him.

"Yea right…."

The Maou then suddenly grabbed both of Wolfram's hands. Wolfram was quite startled but felt no desire move. Even though it may have hurt his pride a little but since it was Yuuri, Wolfram hadn't mind at all.

"I can't stand it Wolfram." Yuuri complained.

"Can't stand what?" Wolfram asked, looking a bit confused.

"Stop doubting yourself! Stop thinking that you can't do anything. Stop thinking you're not good enough for anyone. I just can't stand it Wolfram. You never admit you're good at anything. That doesn't make you any more humble than the rest; it just makes you feel you're not good enough. The truth is Wolfram; I've always envied you. You're good in sword fighting, you know almost as much as Gunter about Shin Makoku, and you got the face of an angel with those emerald eyes that no one can resist!"

Yuuri's eyes widen as he realized what he had just said. He had been too busy complaining that he had blurted everything out before thinking twice. On the other hand, Wolfram could not believe what he was hearing. Was this actually coming from the Yuuri Shibuya that he had always known? The one that never actually cared about him ever since he had arrived to Shin Makoku? Wolfram's spirits had started to light up. Maybe the Great One had actually given him a chance of a happy ending after all.

"Ehhhh….Umm…that last point, I didn't mean it in a way that …I umm…." Yuuri stumbled. This time he had been cautious with what he was going to say. He couldn't think of any way to put it without hurting Wolfram's feelings again, but yet at the same time ensure that he hadn't given him any wrong ideas. Somehow, Wolfram could understand everything that was going on and his happy ending dream faded again once more. His heart ached painfully and he hung his head down.

"I understand completely. You don't have to explain anything." Letting go of Yuuri, Wolfram started walking away.

"Hey, its not that big of a deal anyway." Wolfram said, trying to smile. He hadn't realize how transparent his mask was. Yuuri felt a sense of guilt overcome him as he looked at Wolfram's fake smile. He didn't want to see any one that hurt all because of him.

"Wait-…I'm not done yet. Don't go…" Yuuri shouted, grabbing Wolfram's wrist.

"The point is, I don't want you to think you're not good at anything. You're practically good at everything. Just…, start believing in yourself ok?" Yuuri asked, with the same comforting smile he had shown earlier.

"Ok…" Wolfram agreed, giving a small smile.

_Don't worry Yuuri; I'll try my best. I promise. _

_To be continuedddd...:)_


	3. Over again

Disclaimer-I do not own Kyou Kara Maou…Pity…

Chapter 3

It had been the very same day and both Wolfram and Yuuri had returned to the castle with no hard feelings. Everything had returned back to normal including the way Wolfram used to treat Yuuri, as if nothing had actually happened. It was the usual "You Wimp" back again along with the never-ending criticism. Although Yuuri found it quite annoying at times, deep down, he knew that he enjoyed it, and was glad that Wolfram actually called him that, because that was the way he had liked him, Wolfram being Wolfram.

That night, Yuuri walked I into his room and saw Wolfram in his bed wearing the usual pink frilly gown. He looked quite crossed and had his arms folded.

"Where were you, you wimp? To think I waited for you all this time!" Wolfram questioned. Turning away, with his head held high.

Yuuri sighed, glad that Wolfram had asked, because he knew that the old Wolfram was back. Even though the time they had been separated was short, Yuuri had been thinking about Wolfram practically all the while.

The Maou climbed into bed, lying beside Wolfram. He faced the opposite direction of Wolfram (that was how he liked to sleep) and greeted Wolfram Goodnight. He shut his eyes, feeling contented at his accomplishment of that day- being able to be with Wolfram once again.

Yuuri felt two arms wrap around him.

"Umm… Wolfram…." Yuuri mumbled, loud enough for Wolfram to hear.

"What is it, you wimp?" Wolfram asked.

"What are you doing?…."

"Why I'm hugging you. Don't you know that?"

"Umm…well… could you not?" Yuuri requested, trying to sound the least insulting way as possible.

Immediately, Wolfram released Yuuri. He sat up right and faced Yuuri.

"What?! First you act all nice and pretend you like me when I'm feeling down, then you come and tell me I'm not allowed to hug you in your sleep?!" Wolfram screamed.

"Umm…" Yuuri murmured under his breath, not knowing how to reply.

"Wait a minute, that attitude before _was _an act wasn't it!? To think I actually believed you! Do you know how much damage you have done to my pride?! I have never been so insulted in my life!" Wolfram reprimanded.

"I thought you said that you felt most insulted when I accidentally proposed to you."

Stupid Yuuri.

He hadn't been able to answer and had tried to make a lousy comeback without even thinking. Now all Wolfram felt was much, much, much more upset. He looked as if he were going to hit the roof.

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram screamed.

"That's not the point!! Arghhh! To think I believed you!"

Wolfram stomped out of bed angrily.

"Wait! Wolfram! That's not what I meant! Stop! Wolfram!!" Yuuri called out, following Wolfram out of the bed.

**Wham!**

"Arghh…Not again…" Yuuri thought to himself as Wolfram shut himself inside the closet.

"Come on Wolfram, Lets talk about it. Just come out of the closet ok?" Yuuri said, trying to sound apologetic.

"Hmmphh! Never!" said a blurry voice.

"Wolfram…Come on…" Yuuri pleaded.

"No means No!"

Some how Wolfram's actions had seemed to annoy the Maou a little. Maybe it was because he had felt that Wolfram had been acting a bit too childish for his age(after all, he's 82). This small spark of annoyance seemed to grow.

"Wolfram! Stop this childishness! If you have some thing you're upset with about me then come and face me!" Yuuri commanded.

"No ! Just leave me alone!" Wolfram's mind didn't seem to change at all.

Yuuri grabbed the handle of the closet.

"If you have a problem, then face it like a man!" Yuuri said, pulling the handle as hard as he could.

"Yuuri! What are you doing you wimp?! I told you to go away!" Wolfram shouted as he tried to resist the Maou.

"Let go-" Wolfram screamed as the door of the closet swung open , followed by a loud thud. The door had dropped on the floor , followed by an eerie silence that filled the air as Yuuri glanced at the piece of wood.

"Now looked what you've done, you wimp!" Wolfram scolded. Still squatted in the open closet.

Yuuri turned to look at Wolframs face.

"Wolfram, are you- crying?"

Wolfram wiped the tears away.

"No I'm not!" Wolfram said, trying to deny the obvious fact.

As Yuuri watched as Wolfram try to hide his troubles, he could not help but feel guilty.

"Look, Wolf, I'm So-"

Just then, as Yuuri was about to apologize, Gwendal, along with an army of soldiers, burst into the room.

"You're highness! Is everything all right? We heard a loud disturbance coming from your room and we got here as fast as we could." Gwendal asked, as he inspected the room.

Gwendal saw the look on the two boys faces. Pure shock. He then stared at the piece of wood on the floor and the broken closet, which Wolfram's face was sticking out of.

Gwendal couldn't help but feel annoyed. All the worrying, for nothing?

"What on earth were you two doing?!" Wolfram's brother screamed.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram remained silent.

Gwendal sighed, realizing that this was the Maou he had been talking to. He apologized for his rude behavior and dispersed the soldiers. He walked out of the room, warning,

"This better not happen again."

The door slammed shut behind him as he left the room.

"See what you did ? You wimp! Now you've gone and made Gwendal upset!" Wolfram said, trying to push the blame all onto Yuuri.

"My fault? All of this wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't acted so childishly!" Yuuri protested.

Wolfram, being short –tempered as always, felt as if he was going to explode.

"The only reason I acted that way was because you were so insensitive!"

"Oh really? How was I insensitive?"

"YUURI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO ARGUE WITH SOME ONE YOU LOVE! NO IDEA YUURI! NO IDEA!" Wolfram had reached his limit; he stormed out of the room with visible tears trickling down his face.

"Some one…you …love?"

Those three words hit him.

"Ehh… Wait! Wolfram! Don't go! Look, I'm sorry!" Yuuri called out as he chased behind Wolfram.

Wolfram stopped in his tracks.

"Don't think I'll fall for your stupid act again. I can't believe I actually believed you! So stop following me and leave me alone!"

As Wolfram said those lines, a wall of flames burst out of nowhere, preventing Yuuri from following any longer.

"Maybe I should have just disappeared forever."

"No wait! Wolfram! No!" Yuuri cried desperately as he watched Wolfram run away behind the flames, disappearing from the Maou's sight.

The flames disappeared. Yuuri wondered if it was still possible to catch up with Wolfram. Probably not, but at least he had to give it a try. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, the aching image of Wolfram running away in tears flashed through his mind over and over again.

Yuuri's P.O.V.

I called out helplessly as I watched Wolfram disappear. That very last sentence he had said pierced me like an arrow.

_Yuuri you idiot. Look what you did this time you insensitive wimp. _I had caused Wolfram to run away-again. All of a sudden, I saw the flames vanish into thin air just like how it had appeared in the first place. This was my chance to chase after Wolfram. Even though I might have been too late to catch up with him, I knew it would have been either now or never. I raced toward the direction I saw Wolfram disappear to, with the thought of Wolfram running away in tears that I could not push aside. It was like watching the very same scene of a broken tape over and over again. How had it ended up like this?

End of Yuuri's P.O.V.

To be continuedddddd:3


	4. Wolfram's wall

Ok..I know I haven't been replying those reviews. So I'll just reply them all right now.Ps, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS:)

Inner pub, Eveliina 92,Mostly Lovely, Mizuki Hikari,eclst, swimming oreos,rueLf94,smile of the broken: THANK YOU ,THANK YOU , THANK YOU , THANK YOU SOOO MUCH:3 I realllllllllyyyyyyy appreciated them.:3 I'll try to update as soon as possible :)

Pikeeboo:Thanks alot for your reviews:) I think you must really love Wolfram:)

whispers of the night: Ok.. Thanks for your review, wasn't the most enjoyable one to read to be honest, but thanks anyway:)I'll try to improve:)

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Kyou Kara Maou… AWWWWWW

The still night was broken by the sound of hurrying footsteps across the corridors of the castle.

_I can't believe that Wimp…How can he be so heartless. _Wolfram shut his eyes tight, wiping away the uncontrollable tears that flowed endlessly down the Mazoku fair face. Without a clue as to where he would go, Wolfram just continued running. He simply went whereever his legs brought him. He didn't mind where, as long as it was far away from that idiot who had broken his heart over and over again, far to many times for Wolfram to take.

Turning into a corner, he stopped in his tracks, realizing that he had reached his garden.

Even though it wasn't like those beautiful palace gardens with those colorful sweet smelling flowers, it always seemed to have a soothing effect on Wolfram. Just looking at it would have calmed him down and sometimes, to the extent where he felt as if he wasn't really there any more. He felt carefree and separated from the real world, which Wolfram felt had no happy endings what so ever. Why? Because he had experienced it before. All life had to offer was temporary happiness and never- ending suffering.

He squatted down, leaning on one of the trees. He buried his face between his knees as he played back the recent scenario in his mind. It hurt so much.

_Yuuri I hate you. I hate you so much._

" Wolfram!!" Yuuri called out. _Why does this keep happening? Arghhh!_ Feeling guilty, Yuuri realized that there was never a moment that he had made Wolfram truly happy. He had never given Wolfram a single happy moment that he would remember for the rest of his life. The times he had put a smile on Wolfram's face were limited; but grief he had caused countless times.

"Yuuri, what are you doing running around the castle at this time of night? Couldn't you sleep?" Conrart asked, shocked to find him still awake.

Yuuri stopped beside Conrart, leaning forward as he tried to catch his breath. Conrart patted him on the back.

"What's wrong, your Highness?" Conrart asked.

"It's Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled.

Conrart smiled. " I thought so…"

Both of them then sat down on the steps beside the corridor, underneath the moonlight.

"Do you know the garden behind the castle? The one where Wolfram plants his trees"

" How did you know about that garden?" questioned Conrart, sounding surprised.

"I found it while I went searching for Wolfram yesterday. Say Conrart, do you know what kind of fruit he planted?"

"It's called 'Wolfram's wall'."

"Wolframs wall huh.."

"Yes, your highness. Lady Cheri had given him a bag of seeds when she had returned from one of her adventures quite a while ago. Initially, Wolfram had no intention of planting them whatsoever, but not long after you arrived, he somehow started sowing them out of the blue."

"I see…but I still can't quite understand why it's called Wolfram's wall. I mean, didn't it already have a name like, tiger lily or Orchard or something? Come to think of it, wasn't there a flower called Conrart standing tall and beautiful Wolfram? "

Conrart shook his head.

"Here at Shin Makoku, plants don't usually have a specific name. Most of the time, it is the owner gives the name. But as for Wolfram's wall, it was named by Lady Cheri herself."

"Still, its an odd name. I wonder why she chose it. Beautiful Wolfram and Conrart standing tall I can still understand… but Wolframs' wall? What's up with that?"

Conrart grinned.

"I had asked Lady Cheri the very same thing. If I recall correctly, she told me that the plant had an unusual nature of bearing fruit which form would be taken based on the gardener's innermost emotions. You could say that the fruit of Wolfram's wall expressed Wolfram's feelings when he planted them."

"Wow. That is one cool plant. Didn't she give seeds to you and Gwendal as well?"

"I'm afraid not. She _did_ name it Wolfram's wall after all. When Wolfram was young , he used to be very close to Lady Cheri. But as time past, Wolfram opened up less and less to her, as if he had set up a wall around him that seemed to grow until no one could pass through it any longer. And so she bought them, in hopes of tightening the bond between her son and herself. This way she would be able to know how Wolfram felt each day, thinking that she would better understand him."

"The wonders of motherly love…" Yuuri sighed, "Does Wolfram know about this?"

"I don't think so, at least not about its bizarre nature." Conrart asked.

"Hmm…I remembered it looking like a distorted crescent with bumps on it…" Yuuri replied, rubbing his chin, still trying to recall.

" Distorted crescent… or half of a broken heart?"

"Either that's it or I'm just blind." Yuuri joked, softly elbowing Conrart's shoulder.

(Yuuri has got some BADDDDD jokes.) The Maou looked at Conrart's face-He looked serious. Conrart hadn't been kidding about the broken heart matter.

Yuuri stopped smiling.

"Yuuri, You know what that means don't you…"

"Of course I do! I mean its hard to say that I don't..…"

"Wolfram loves you."

"I know that! Its just that…"

"Just that?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't worry Yuuri, I'm not forcing you." Conrart comforted , flashing _that _smile.

"I know." The maou replied, smiling back, just not as brightly.

"You're really concerned about Wolfram aren't you, Conrart."

"Yes, after all, he's my brother."

"I really envy him, having his own brother care for him so much, not like mine…" Yuuri grumbled as he remembered the incident where his brother had stolen his sausages from his plate.

"Just like how Wolfram cares for you?"

"How Wolfram… cares.. for me?" Yuuri repeated , He had never thought of it that way. Now , reminiscing back, Yuuri realized how lucky he was, to have someone right there by his side, forever having his back.

"Conrart, Do you think I'm…ungrateful?"

Conrart was surprised by his question. Then, he smiled,

"Why don't you ask Wolfram?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Maybe I will." Yuuri finally replied, standing up.

"Thanks Conrart, for listening." The Maou grinned.

Conrart just smiled, as he watched him disappear.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Yuuri headed towards the only place he could think of, the garden behind the castle.

Just as Yuuri had expected, he saw a figure, squatted and leaned on a tree. He gazed in awe at the prince, with waving , blond hair shimmering in the dark. His skin was as flawless as ever, but his eyes cried out in anguish. The blonde's beauty intensified under the moonlight and Wolfram looked like a distressed princess.

"I know you're there Yuuri… Just leave me alone ok?" Wolfram said, without turning his head.

Yuuri, being stubborn as always, ignored his request and sat down beside him.

"Wolfram, do you think I'm ungrateful?"

To be continued


	5. The first

Replies:)

Pikeeboo: Hahas..I fully agree with you.. But this is Yuuri we're talking about here. So it not surprising!

eclst:Hahas:) Thanks for reviewing.

Eveliina92:Yes... Yuuri IS an idiot. Thanks for reviewing:)

Mizuki Hikari: Yep.. thats true.. Thanks for reviewing:)

smile- of - the- broken: HAHAS:) thanks for reviewing.

AUTHORS NOTE(WHATEVER ITS CALLED) -

SORRYYY that I took such a long time to update. I had my basketball camp and training so I didn't have time to write. I have training again later (in half an hrs time)so I have to make this REAL short. This chapter is really short and I don't think it was well written(sorry!) i honestly could'nt think of ANYTHING. Thanks for reading:)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Kyou Kara Maou…NOOOOOO

Wolfram's P.O.V

I continued to stare at the scenery; I just wanted to ignore that idiot. I was tired of running around, of hiding, I just wanted to sit down and admire the trees.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Would you?" Yuuri asked, despite acknowledging the fact that it was sarcasm.

"Fine. To think you actually need someone to spell it out for you…you're such a wimp…and yes Yuuri, I think you're an ungrateful insensitive wimp that regards everyone's feelings except for mine,"

_Yet…I still love you…._

All that idiot did was chuckle. Did he realize how much I was hurting inside? Wimp.

End of Wolframs P.O.V

"What are you laughing about you idiot? What's so funny?"

"Its just that I get this tingly feeling when you make fun of me." Yuuri replied, still giggling to himself.

Wolfram's face instantly reddened. Yuuri saw his blushing fiancé and for that moment, he actually felt like kissing him on the cheek..

_Ehh.. Hold it there! Hes a guy! _The Maou tried to shake the idea out of his head. But then he remembered….

"Wolfram loves you…"

Well… maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt. Besides, it might cheer him up considering that he likes- wait a minute! What if Conrart was wrong? What if he doesn't actually love me, then kissing him would be really, really… weird?? But then again, its quite obvious he does. Or maybe he's just acting like he does since we're engaged.. But then… Thoughts raced through Yuuri's mind, unsure of what to do.

"Umm… Wolfram?"

"What is it Wimp…"

Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed hard and plucked up ALL his courage and then….

"Do you actually… love me?" (YUURI YOU IDIOT!)

Big mistake.

Once again, Wolframs face turned red. This time redder than ever.

"What the hell Yuuri?! What kind of question was that?! Are you trying to make fun of me?!" Wolfram shouted as he stood up. He felt a mixture of embarrassment, shock and anger. But one thing was for sure- he felt like roasting him alive right now.

"Ahh! No! Wait! I'm not! I swear! Calm down Wolfram! I was just trying to be sure…"

" Of what!?"

"Umm… It was.. to… confirm… a…uhh… rumor I heard?" Yuuri couldn't possible tell him that he had actually wanted to make sure weather it would be ok to kiss him or not.

"Rumor? What rumor?"

"Umm…uhh… The one about the uh….. " Before Yuuri could come up with anything, Wolfram sat back down, resting his chin on his knees, with folded arms.

"Don't play with me like that…"He said calmly, it was as if he hadn't been angry in the first place. Yuuri could sense the tinge of distress in his voice.

"What if I said yes?" Wolfram asked.

"Uh.. umm… then I would uhh… that depends…"Yuuri answered, blushing at the same time.

Wolfram's heart ached. He knew from his fiancé's response what he meant.

"And what if I said no?" The blonde continued.

" Then I would um… uhh…."

"Never mind.. You don't have to answer that. It's a stupid question anyway…" Wolfram stopped him from continuing any further. His voice was filled with even more desolation and agony than before that it was almost painful for the Maou to listen.

This time , Yuuri couldn't help it. Some thing inside him kept pushing him closer and closer to the subdued prince.

Wolfram's eyes widened upon feeling a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek. He could not understand why Yuuri was doing this to him, after all, he had no feelings for Wolfram any way.

"Wh.. wha.. what are you doing?!" Wolfram was flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh.. so it you didn't like it… sorry about that." Yuuri apologized, although half of him still couldn't believe what he had actually done.

"What was that for?!" Wolfram placed his hand over his cheek. It felt warm. His heart raced and what he felt was indescribable.

Both of them blushed.(sorry about this chapter having so much blushing and all..)

"Look Wolf, I'm sorr-"

"Who said you could call me that!?"

" ok ok….Look Wolfram, I'm sorry, for everything. Ok? For not regarding your feelings before, for making you so upset, for making you cry…for making you ..suffer.."

"No! Don't think I'll fall for your stupid act again! I'm not that dumb to fall for the same trick twice!"

"But Wolfram, I'm not acting. I'm serious, I'm really sorry, I really am…"

"How on earth am I supposed to trust a wimp like you?!" Wolfram protested, as he stood up, about to run away.

"Wait! Wolfram!" Yuuri called as he grabbed Wolfram's arm.

"Let go Yuuri!!" Wolfram struggled.

All of a sudden, Wolfram stopped screaming and struggling. Yuuri had drawn closer and closer to the prince, as if he had wanted to… kiss him.

Then all of a sudden , Wolfram felt an acute pain in his neck. Immediately, he dropped to the ground, leaving Yuuri wide-eyed.

"Wolfram!! Wolfram!!" Yuuri screamed. Kneeling down by the blonde's side, he shook Wolfram, hoping that he would gain consciousness. But that didn't work.

He stood up looking at his surroundings. Who could have done this to Wolfram? Who? But he saw no one. Then he turned back to Wolfram's direction and realized- Wolfram was no longer there.

To be continued .


	6. Searching or you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Sob

Authors note (or whatever you call it)-

Sorry. I really am. I know it's been long since I last updated. But it was because I seriously didn't have a single clue on how to continue the story. So I'll apologize once again if this chapter really turns out badly.

Replies:p

rueLf94, sopsi,Eveliina92,Mizuki Hikari,eclst,Smile-of-the-bloken,MostlyLovely: Hahas:p thanks fo reviewing!! Read and find out. Soory if this chapter dissapoints: (

Chapter 6

Yuuri's P.O.V

_What the… Where did Wolfram go??_

I examined my surroundings once again.

"WOLFRAM!!" I call out, there was not a single soul in sight as my voice echoed into the background. I ran back to the castle as fast as I could, there was no time to lose. Who know what on earth they might be doing to my Wolfram now.

Just then, I saw Conrart heading towards me.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" He asked.

At first, I simply felt annoyed at the fact that he had called me "majesty" despite the countless reminders. But never mind that, I had to get Wolfram back. As I barely caught my breath, I informed him of the situation.

End of Yuuri's P.O.V

"Its Wolfram!! He's been kidnapped!" Yuuri said panicking, and just like any other kind, concerned elder brother would, Conrart was in a state of shock for a few seconds, but then later returned to normal.

"What did they look like? Where did they take him?" He asked impatiently, pressuring the poor boy. Yuuri's face immediately darkened.

"I'm sorry Conrart…. I… didn't manage to see them…" mumbling, the maou suddenly felt a sense of guilt.

"What?! What do you mean you didn't see? Its not as if he just disappeared!" Conrart shouted, shaking Yuuri's shoulders. This was the first time he had seen Conrart like this, where he had lost his calm and composed self. I t was as if Conrart had totally forgotten that Yuuri was the Maou.

Yuuri was somewhat speechless. He didn't know how to reply since the way he had seen Wolfram vanish made it seem like he had actually disappeared.

"What? You mean he… but he couldn't have just…" Conrart said, jumping to his own conclusions. Yuuri simply remained silent.

Then, an army of soldiers appeared out of nowhere. Including Gwendal. Apparently, they had heard Conrart and therefore rushed to check on his majesty.

"Your highness, What's wrong?!" Gwendal asked. He saw the way Conrart was grabbing Yuuri's shoulders and his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you two are…." The man asked, as a lump formed in his throat. He shivered as pointed at the two.

"Whatt!! No way!" Yuuri protested. Then, Conrart came back to his senses, and apologized for his actions.

"I'm sorry your highness, I was over reacting, please forgive me." Bowing down.

Yuuri swore that if Conrart had actually called him his highness again he would smack him. Hiding his annoyance, Yuuri smiled, remembering that his brother had just disappeared.

"It's alright Conrart, come on, we have to get Wolfram back."

Gwendal stood there still clueless as to what were happening.

"What's going on here?! This better not be like the last time!" He warned.

"Wolfram's been kidnapped." Conrart said.

"What….. Where?! Who?!" Gwendal asked, but he had been in too much of a shock that he wasn't able to complete his sentences.

"We don't know who it is, but they couldn't have gotten far. Men, patrol the surrounding area now." Conrart ordered.

"Yes, sir!" All of them shouted, then they marched of to the city while a few went to call for back up.

"I sure hope Wolfram's ok…" Yuuri mumbled.

"Yuuri, what did you see? What happened back there?" Conrart asked.

"Well I was holding hi-" Yuuri paused. He couldn't tell him that he wanted to _kiss_ Wolfram, after all, Conrart was his brother for Shinou's sake.

"Uhhh.. I mean … I was just talking to him and then suddenly he fainted, as if somebody shot him or something. Then when I turned away to try to look for the person who did it, Wolfram wasn't there anymore…."

"I see…who on earth could have done such a thing? Why did they kidnap Wolfram instead of you?" Gwendal asked.

"Well, we can't just wait here and find out can we?" Conrart noted, smiling.

Yuuri smiled, glad that Conrart was still bearing the news well.

"Yea…. Let's go look for Wolfram."

The three of them, followed by a few soldiers, headed into the forest right behind Wolfram's garden, because that was probably where Wolfram had been taken to,

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out, as they looked around. Since it had been the middle of the night, the men could barely see anything despite the lit torches they had carried along with them.

Since it had been too dark, Yuuri tripped.

"Ahhh!"

"Yuuri! Are you all right?" Conrart asked. Getting back up on his feet with the help of Conrat , Yuuri assured him that everything was all right.

Then they saw a huge sac before them.

"That's what I tripped over? A sac?" But what's it doing here? In the middle of a forest…"

"_What?! Tripping over a sac? You really are a pathetic wimp!" _Yuuri chuckled at the thought of Wolfram scolding him. He had longed for that line, not being reprimanded by Wolfram every five minutes simply made the Maou uncomfortable.

Just as Yuuri was about to pick it up, Gwendal stopped him.

"Your highness, don't! It may be dangerous! I'll check on it. " He warned. Gwendal then ordered Yuuri to step back in case it contained a magic spell or something.

"But Gwendal…"

"No buts, if anything were to happen to you who knows how your people would react. You cannot be so selfish. You must thi-"

"Fine.. fine…." Yuri sighed as he interrupted Gwendal. He knew that the man would probably go on and on blabbering about safety and this and that.

Gwendal bent down slowly and untied the sac, he swallowed hard and looked into the sac. His eyes widen and he looked as if he were frozen.

"What is it Gwendal?" Yuuri asked, still curious to find out what had been in side.

Gwendal didn't reply, instead, he continued to stare at the sac blankly, not moving an inch.

"Gwendal? Are you…all right?" Yuuri started getting worried. What exactly did he see inside the sac? Or was it some sort of freezing spell? The suspense was killing him, and so, he ran towards Gwendal.

"Your highness! No!" Conrart warned. But he was too late to catch up with him.

_What exactly did you see, Gwendal?_ Yuuri thought as he stared at the man's blank face.

Then, he turned to the sac, opened it , and looked inside.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he saw.

"Wolfram?"

To be continued


End file.
